Nickelback Naruhina
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Serán una serie de Drabbles, one shot o /y Songfic, basados en las hermosas letras de esta banda, cuyas letras son hermosas, llegan al corazón, habrá Naruhina, Menhina, entre otras parejas, contiene AU, romance y no pairing, posible lemon (no se aun) etc. Pasen a leerlos, no se arrepienten.
1. Canción de cuna

¡Hola mis amados lectores, lo sé! Los he tenido súper abandonados pero he estado estresada por mis épocas de exámenes, me disculpo mucho pero me tardare más en subir actualizaciones de mis fic, pero no los dejare abandonados, eso es una promesa. Verán, amo con amor enfermo esta banda, me encantan sus canciones, ahora escribiré drabbles o songfics basados en sus canciones, así no tenga reviews eso no me quitara mi amor por estas letras, les recomiendo mucho la canción.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. La letra de la canción le pertenece a su autor y es interpretada por Nickelback.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─**diálogos─**

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

**Canción de cuna**

_/Tu dolor siempre me ha destruido, cada vez que te miro llorar, me siento más indefenso que tú, al final no soy bueno para protegerte mi chibi-hime/_ piensas tú, mal padre, al ver a la más dulce de las niñas, idéntica a su madre si no fuera por su cabello negro como la noche ondulado, sola en su habitación, sollozando. No puedes salvarla, lo sabes de sobra, ambos son devorados por la sombras del dolor.

Bueno, yo sé el sentimiento  
De encontrarse atrapado en la cornisa  
Y no hay cura, de cortarse con el borde dentado  
Te digo que no es tan malo  
Tomarlo de alguien que ya estuvo ahí  
Estancado en el piso,  
y sin estar seguro de poder aguantar esto

─**Tsk. Esa niña tonta─** te quejas pelinegro amargado, al ver a esa niña, que tanto se parece a ella, sentada en la banca en el parque donde suele mirar al lago, ahogando sus dolencias, en silencio, esperando que la suave brisa, le sople poco a poco su dolor, mientras a ti, tu ineptitud para tratar estas cosas te obliga a mirarla sin hacer nada _/Soy un inútil/ _fue tu ultimo pensamiento al verla llorar. 

Así que, solo dale otro intento a la canción de cuna  
Y subirlo en la radio  
Y si no me escuchas, lo estoy alcanzando,  
para que sepas que no estás solo  
Y si no podes decir, que estoy asustado como el infierno,  
porque no te alcanzo en el teléfono  
Solo cierra tu ojos

Bueno, cariño aquí viene una canción de cuna.  
Tu canción de cuna propia.

Al dormir, luego de llamarte sin decir palabra solo para escuchar tu voz, esta abatida en su cama, tú, padre rubio idiota, solo le pones la canción de cuna, de esa música clásica, que tú no entiendes pero, ella adora. **─Descansa bebé─** dices con esa ternura que te roba el aliento al verla dormir. Sales a tu sala, vez la foto de ella. Para solo sentirte mierda, llorar dejándote arrastrar por esa miseria que te consume, estas al igual que tu bebé, en el borde del abismo, pero no te dejaras caer, porque si lo haces, la arrastras contigo, lo cual jamás permitirás. 

Por favor, déjame llevarte,  
lejos de la oscuridad y en la luz  
Porque tengo fe en que  
Podrás controlarlo una noche más  
Deja de pensar en la salida fácil  
No hay necesidad de ir a apagar la vela  
Ya que esto no se termina, eres demasiado joven.  
Lo mejor, está por venir 

De nuevo ella llora en esa banca, sola, extrañándola, sabes que es por eso, todos la extrañan: su familia, tu hermano idiota casi se muere de dolor, incluso tú, aunque lo niegues, la extrañas a morir, ¡Carajo! La extrañabas tanto que el pecho ardía, día a día, pero, la que sin duda más moría por su ausencia, era ese niña tonta, idéntica a ella, en todo; su desesperante tartamudeo, su miedosa personalidad…en su ternura, su calidez, y fortaleza, esa niña que era el vivo retrato de un ángel, un angelito al que sin que lo admitieras, amabas con locura, solo querías que esa niña tonta, TU niñita tonta, dejara de llorar.

Así que, solo dale otro intento a la canción de cuna  
Y subirlo en la radio  
Y si no me escuchas, lo estoy alcanzando,  
para que sepas que no estás solo  
Y si no podes decir, que estoy asustado como el infierno,  
porque no te alcanzo en el teléfono  
Solo cierra tu ojos

Bueno, cariño aquí viene una canción de cuna  
Tu canción de cuna propia.

Estaban al borde la niña de los sueños de ambos, el pequeño legado que dejo su madre, su angelito, su chibi-hime, su niña tonta, no aparecía luego de una noche difícil, buscaron como locos, desesperados, con el alma en un hilo, ¡¿Dónde estaba la razón de sus vidas?! Habían perdido a su madre, no podían perderla a ella, sencillamente no podían, cuando vieron, ahí estaba, sentada en esa banca, llorando. Sin decir palabra el padre rubio la abrazo muerto de dolor, llorando, su chibi-hime estaba perfecta, pero su tío; siempre alejado, solo pudo acercarse a abofetearla **─ ¡Tu madre no quería que te dejaras vencer por el dolor, respeta su memoria, demuéstrale saliendo adelante, cuanto la amas, a ella y al estúpido de tu padre, que muere por cuidarte!─** grito lo que ella se quedó impresionada, pero solo lloro más fuerte, abrazándose a su padre, por fin, aceptando el apoyo, que siempre había tenido. 

Todos han tocado fondo.  
Todos han sido olvidados,  
cuando todos están cansados de estar solos.  
Todos han sido abandonados.  
Dejando un poco, las manos vacías  
Así que, si estas afuera apenas sosteniéndote

─ **Te amo, papá─** dijo al fin acurrucándose a ti lo cual solo te lleno el alma, inflándote el pecho, tenías tanto miedo de perderla que sin notarlo, te aferraste a ella, así como ella de ti, esa niña, tu pequeña hijita, estaría bien; algo simplemente te lo decía, todo estaría bien. Solo quieres que esa chiquita no deje tus brazos nunca, llenándote de más calidez, no se lo dirás, pero necesitas de su protección, más que ella de la tuya. 

Así que, solo dale otro intento a la canción de cuna  
Y subirlo en la radio  
Y si no me escuchas, lo estoy alcanzando,  
para que sepas que no estás solo  
Y si no podes decir, que estoy asustado como el infierno,  
porque no te alcanzo en el teléfono  
Solo cierra tu ojos

Bueno, cariño aquí viene una canción de cuna  
Tu canción de cuna propia.

─ **También a ti te amo, tío Menma─ **dijo de sus labios después de un momento con su padre, por una vez en tu vida, creíste que era lo correcto, la abrazaste, con fuerza a ti sin decir nada, sabias que al igual que su madre, sabría interpretar tus mudos afectos, tu forma de decirle lo mucho, que necesitabas que estuviera bien, lo mucho, que tu sobrina rara, era la niñita tonta a la que más amas.

Hitomi, sabía una cosa, no tendría ya una madre, pero ahora siempre tendría un tío y un padre que la amarían sobre todo, jamás, tocaría fondo.

**YYY**

Ojala les haya gustado, esta canción es súper melancólica, hermosa, así que pensé en algo parecido al video, pero poniéndole un toque diferente, por cierto Hitomi es un invento mío, no me lo he plagiado, de veras, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, me dejen algún review (son mi fuerza vital si dejan uno llorare), nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	2. Salvame

Hola mis amados lectores se dirán que como cometo el sacrilegio de hacer otro Songfic, les diré porque YOLO XD ya hablando en serio, me enamore de esta canción sinceramente tengo 2 canciones favoritas de Nickelback que son las 2 que pondré en este two shot estilo Songfic les recomiendo las canciones una es ´Savin´ me´ y la otra es ´Hero´. Como sabrán me he enamorado del naruhinamen, así que dije que estas canciones era el contraste entre ellas y que mejor que un Naruhinamen para dejarlo bien en claro que geniales son, ojala les guste mi indagación loca y escuchen cada canción para que le entiendan a mis locuras.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que lo que está centrado es la letra de la canción traducida al español.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**Discraimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto así como la letra de la canción es propiedad del autor, e interpretada por Nickelback y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro. **

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─**diálogos─**

_/Pensamientos/_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Sálvame

—**Jamás me había sentido así en toda mi maldita y asquerosa vida—** murmuraba un pelinegro tirado en medio de ese infernal lugar que se notaba era una mazmorra sucia, húmeda y oscura; que poco a poco, estaba drenándole el alma, si es que claro, alguna vez había tenido una. Cuando sin ser consciente de ello pensó en un ángel, no cualquier ángel, SU ángel. /_Hinata/_ pensó con devoción.

Las puertas de esta prisión no abren para mí  
Me arrastro sobre estas manos y rodillas  
Oh, intento tomarte de la mano  
Estoy aterrorizado entre estas cuatro paredes  
Estas barras de hierro no pueden aprisionar mi alma  
Todo lo que necesito es a ti

Todo era un vórtice de desesperanza como cuando estaba a punto de dejarme morir por matarlo a él, al idiota que la luz siempre lo seguía, cuando ese ángel lo impidió, rogándome no abandonar mi existencia por un odio sin sentido…yo me hundía. 

Ven por favor, te estoy llamando  
Y oh, te estoy gritando  
De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo 

Mi caída era inevitable, pero sus brazos la detuvieron, su sonrisa me devolvió la sensación de tener un alma.

Muéstrame lo que es  
Ser el último esperando  
Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal  
Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser  
Dilo por mi  
Dímelo  
Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
Dime que vale la pena salvarme 

Lo hiciste, con solo venir a visitarme llenas mis esperanzas, así es estúpidamente aun las tengo, pese a todo. Está orgullosa de que este en este lugar, pagando mis culpas, arrepintiéndome de mis demonios, que aunque jamás te lo he admitido en voz alta, lo sabes de sobra.

Las puertas del cielo no abren para mí  
Con estas alas rotas estoy cayendo  
Y todo lo que puedo ver es a ti  
Las paredes de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mi  
Estoy en la cornisa de la decimoctava historia

Un demonio fantaseando con ver el paraíso, que irónico, sonrió con burla mofándome de mi propia idiotez /_esa mujer hace soñar a uno tonterías/_ pensé al sonreír ahora con una alegría más sincera. 

Y oh, grito por ti  
Ven por favor, te estoy llamando  
Y todo lo que necesito de ti  
De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo 

Hundiéndome en un vacío al cual me dejo caer sin poner resistencia, esperando ser absorbido por las tinieblas. Ese era mi destino en lugar de haber estado aquí. 

Muéstrame lo que es  
Ser el último esperando  
Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal  
Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser  
Dilo por mi  
Dímelo  
Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
Dime que vale la pena salvarme

Ruego que me lo digas, aunque sea una vil mentira. 

De prisa que me caigo 

Al sentir acariciar la oscuridad de nuevo, puedo sentir tu tersa piel sostener mi malo, impidiendo mi caída. 

Todo lo que necesito es a ti  
Ven por favor, te estoy llamando  
Y oh, estoy gritando por ti  
De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo 

Este maldito destino, me dio esta oportunidad aferrarme a ella o dejarla pasar, ¿Qué debía elegir, un demonio con tantos pecados como yo? Era una respuesta obvia, o al menos lo era para algunos… 

Muéstrame lo que es  
Ser el último esperando  
Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal  
Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser  
Dilo por mi  
Dímelo  
Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
Dime que vale la pena salvarme 

Tus fuerzas están cediendo, a este paso mi mano se te resbalara y me imploras entre lágrimas que no me rinda, que un ángel como tu llorara por la existencia de un demonio como yo significaba que o eras muy ingenua o algo bueno debía haber en mí, y aunque no lo creí así, no quería decepcionarte… 

De prisa que estoy cayendo

Así fue como decidí ir en contra de mi destino, labrando un nuevo futuro aferrándome a vivir, con la silenciosa esperanza de que esa mano sea la que nunca, me deje volver a caer.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores, espero les haya gustado; que la letra los alborote como a mí, esa canción es hermosa, prometo subir la otra parte de este two shot para que note el contraste que deseo, ojala les guste y prometo ya actualizar mis demás historias ténganme paciencia, me encanta que lean mis choco-inventos realmente les agradezco su tiempo, por favor no sean malos, alégrenme la vida con un review. Buenos nos leemos pronto ¡Shao!


	3. Héroe

Hola mis amados lectores nadie ha comentado esta historia, y es deprimente (se va a un rincón con una aura depresiva a su alrededor) pero como amo esta historia por el contraste entre las parejas, además de que amo esta banda *—* entonces soy perseverante y el que no tenga reviews no me va a detener para que lo publique, muajaja. Esto se basa en el capítulo 615 del manga de Naruto, si no lo has leído puedes salir spoileado, no me hago responsable XD.

**Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro. También la letra de la canción pertenece a su autor, es interpretada por Nickelback.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**YYY –** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O-O-O- Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

-**diálogos- **

_/Pensamientos/ _

_Letra de la canción _

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Héroe

**Irreal **era la palabra que lo describía, sentía algo cálido humedecerme el cuerpo poco a poco, pero esa sensación solo logro erizarme la piel mientras me recorría un escalofrió: era la sangre de mi amigo que salía a borbotones, me sentía como si mi alma se hubiera despegado de mi cuerpo para elevarse viendo aquella aterradora escena….

_Estoy tan alto. Puedo escuchar al cielo__  
__Estoy tan alto. Puedo escuchar al cielo__  
__No cielo, no cielo, no me escucha_

**La**s palabras de mi enemigo resonaba en mi mente, haciendo un eco, dándole un vuelco a mi corazón… dentro de mi algo me repetía / _¿Y si tiene razón?/_

_Y ellos dicen que un héroe puede salvarnos__  
__No voy a quedarme aquí y esperar__  
__Dominaré en las alas de águilas__  
__Miraré como cuelan lejos_

**U**n sonido hueco acompañado de un leve dolor en mi mejilla, que más tarde se convirtió en calidez, me hicieron reaccionar, notando la mirada de determinación aperlada de la mujer frente a mí, tras sus palabras, las nubes parecían disiparse.

_Alguien me dijo que el amor nos salvará__  
__¿Pero cómo puede ser?, mira lo que el amor nos dio__  
__Un mundo lleno de asesinatos, y derramamiento de sangre__  
__Ese mundo nunca vino_

**A **pesar de su calidez en sus palabras, seguía dudando, al ver mí alrededor, sangre y muerte; muerte y sangre, mis compañeros cayendo uno a uno, pero la voz del Kyuubi junto con aquella mujer con la firme determinación de esa piel de porcelana me hicieron creer… 

_Y ellos dicen que un héroe puede salvarnos__  
__No voy a quedarme aquí y esperar__  
__Dominaré en las alas de águilas__  
__Miraré como cuelan lejos_

**M**e levante determinado a luchar, a no dejarme vencer, a defender aquello que consideraba importante, recordando la fortaleza de esa mano tersa envolviendo la mía.

_Ahora que el mundo no se está terminando es amor lo que te estoy enviando__  
__No es el amor de un héroe, es por eso que temo que no sea__ suficiente_

**Y**o te protegeré Hinata, y a nuestros ideales, por que permaneció a mi lado cuando nadie más lo hizo, su amor por mí, me permite creer, que hasta yo…puedo ser un héroe…

_Y ellos dicen que un héroe puede salvarnos__  
__No voy a quedarme aquí y esperar__  
__Dominaré en las alas de águilas__  
__Miraré como cuelan lejos_

_/__**G**__racias a ti también, Neji/_ dedique ese pensamiento al que me había inspirado, a quien mientras su vida lo había abandonado, el vuelo libre lo había acompañado. 

_Y ellas nos están mirando__  
__(Mirándonos)__  
__Mientras todas vuelan lejos_

**S**é que gracias a Neji, y a quienes amo, las aves nos verán volar alto, cerré los ojos para encararme a mis enemigos, esto, apenas comenzaba; protegería a mis amigos, este momento definía a los que en un futuro se podrían convertir en leyendas.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores, pero les haya gustado, y si no pues ni modo XD ojala noten el contraste entre Menma, y Naruto, para que se note de qué manera diferente los salvo Hinata. Anden no olviden dejarme reviews que esos me dan fuerza vital, si no comentan me matan lentamente (¿ XD ok no. Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a leer mis choco-inventos nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	4. Intentando no amarte

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ tengo mucha emoción de estar aún aquí, sé que aduras penas tengo reviews pero eso no me detendrá a que siga con la conti de este fic solo porque amo las canciones de esta banda por más que no me dejen reviews yo seguiré publicando, bueno ojala les guste.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y la letra de la canción no me pertenece, la cual es interpretada por la banda Nickelback.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**Pareja:** MenHina (con Hinata RTN)

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

_Letra de la canción traducida _

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

**Intentando no amarte**

Ya estaba cansando de todo esto, supuestamente me había ido con la intención de crecer como persona /Fui un estúpido ingenuo/ llevaba apenas una semana en este lugar y ya quería lárgame, caminaba por las calles deshabitadas, cuando…

─Entonces es cierto, regresaste Uzumaki.

_Tú me llamas, y caigo a tus pies_

_¿Cómo puede alguien pedir más?_

_Y nuestro tiempo de separados, como cuchillos en mi corazón_

_¿Cómo puede alguien pedir más?_

_/Mierda/_ pensé al verla ahí observándome, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que reencontrármela pero estaba postergando el momento lo más posible, sinceramente no tenia deseos de lidiar con ella.

_Pero si hay una pastilla que me ayude a olvidar_

_Dios sabe que no la he encontrado todavía_

_Pero estoy muriendo por ella, Dios estoy tratando._

Muy en contra de mis propios instintos, tenia deseos de sentir su cercanía, de tomarla entre mis brazos, como en el pasado y gruñirle que de nuevo solo es mía, /_Maldición idiota, deja de pensar cursilerías, y aléjate ya de ella/_ pero mi cuerpo no responde.

_Porque tratando de no amarte, se ve tan lejano_

_Tratando de no necesitarte, me está desgarrando_

_No puedo ver el lado positivo, desde aquí abajo en el suelo_

_Yo sigo intentando, pero no se para que..._

_Porque tratando de no amarte_

_Solo me hace amarte más_

_Solo me hace amarte más._

Estúpido y jodido, lo único que veo en sus ojos es esa fortaleza que en los años no se ha ido, sigue siendo esa mujer tan única e intensa, sabe que algo me pasa pero no me presiona, me da tiempo a asimilar su cercanía. Su aroma invade mis sentidos. De verdad el tiempo sin ella fue muy difícil. _/ ¡Mierda! Eso suena a que admito que la extrañe y no lo hice/ _

_Y este tipo de dolor, sólo el tiempo se lo lleva_

_Es por eso que es más difícil dejarte ir_

_Y no puedo hacer nada, sin pensar en ti_

_Es por eso que es más difícil dejarte ir._

Ella entiende que no estoy listo para hablar con ella por eso con lentitud se va alejando, sin embargo, ella lleva un semblante triste, /_Déjala que se vaya, es lo mejor/_ cuando la veo con verdaderas intenciones de alejarse algo dentro de mi grita y mi pecho se oprime.

_Pero si hay una pastilla que me ayude a olvidar_

_Dios sabe que no la he encontrado todavía_

_Pero estoy muriendo por ella, Dios estoy tratando_

Sé que ella se ha ido llorando, su dolor me molesta, ¡Que mujer más necia! En qué idioma le decía que era odiosa, le había dicho miles de veces que era una loca posesiva, aun así era lo suficientemente fuerte para irse sin perder en el proceso su orgullo. Por eso no me ruega y eso me debería de agradar ¿No?

_Porque tratando de no amarte, se ve tan lejano_

_Tratando de no necesitarte, me está desgarrando_

_No puedo ver el lado positivo, desde aquí abajo en el suelo_

_Yo sigo intentando, pero no se para que_

_Porque tratando de no amarte_

_Solo me hace amarte más_

Me siento un idiota del calibre de Naruto, de ese tamaño. Aquí tirado en la banca de la calle acostando en ésta, maldiciéndome a mí mismo por permitirme sentir cosas por ella. También maldiciéndola a ella por alterarme, reprimiéndome en voz alta las estupideces que pasan por mi mente. ¿Por qué se fue sin armarle bronca cuando ella suele dominar todo?

_Así que tomo asiento aquí dividido, solo hablándome a mí mismo_

_¿Fue algo que hice?_

_¿Había alguien más?_

_Cuando una voz detrás de mí, que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas_

_Se situó justo a mi lado y me susurró en el oído derecho_

_Esta noche me muero por decirte..._

Ella regreso, dejando de lado ese orgullo suyo solo para llorar con una expresión amarga en su rostro, como si el dolor que provocaba sus lágrimas no fuera tan horrible como estar demostrando su debilidad, no puedo hacer otra cosa que observarla y en silencio esa muda invitación a pasar una de esas noches juntos me limito a responderle con un beso fiero y brusco.

_Que tratar de no amarte, solo se fue alejando_

_Tratando de no necesitarte, me está desgarrando_

_Ahora veo el lado positivo, de por lo que estamos luchando_

_Y si nos limitamos a seguir intentando, no podríamos ser mucho más_

_Porque tratando de no amarte_

_Oh, sí, tratando de no amarte_

_Solo me hace amarte más_

_Solo me hace amarte más._

Y esa noche, debajo de mí, arañándome la espalda, gimiendo sensualmente mi nombre; en ese momento supe que la mayor gloria, es esta de sentirla así, entregada y mía. Ella se queja de que tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer para convencerme, jamás le admitiría en voz alta, que esa noche, entre sus brazos, el que cedió, fui yo.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados, espero les haya gustado a mí me encanta esta pareja, así que me emociono escribir sin mencionar que adoro la canción, espero la personalidad de los personajes este bien, ahora a pesar de que este es de mis fic sin menos comentarios no me rendiré así que espero les haya gustado, les agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	5. Vine por ti

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ tengo mucha emoción de estar aún aquí, sé que me he tardado en actualizar y aun así aduras penas tengo reviews pero eso no me detendrá a que siga con la conti de este fic solo porque amo las canciones de esta banda por más que no me dejen reviews yo seguiré publicando, bueno ojala les guste.

**Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y la letra de la canción no me pertenece, la cual es interpretada por la banda Nickelback.

Respondo al final de cada capítulo, como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**Pareja:** MenHina (con Hinata RTN)

**YYY** —Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

_`Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─diálogos

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

_Letra de la canción traducida_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

**Vine por ti**

En la habitación se encontraba una hermosa ojiperla completamente furiosa, destruyendo cosas dentro de esta como si con eso pudiera sacar aquello que la había herido.

─Es un completo estúpido.

─Tsk, vaya si eres temperamental ¿Eh Hyuga?

_Sólo un momento más,__  
__Eso es todo lo que se necesita,__  
__Al igual que los soldados heridos,__  
__En necesidad de sanación__  
__Tiempo para ser honestos__  
__Esta vez estoy sangrando__  
__Por favor, no insistas en eso__  
__Porque no quise decirlo.__  
_

Ella solo lo mira fijamente ahí parado frente a la ventana. Él la miraba intensamente.

─ Lárgate, no quiero verte─ dijo ella en un tono muy herido. Él sabía que había cometido una estupidez.

___No puedo creer lo que dije.__  
__Establecí nuestro amor sobre el terreno,__  
__Pero no importa, porque lo he hecho. Perdóname ahora.__  
__Todos los días que pasé fuera de mi alma dentro hacia fuera.__  
__Tiene que ser de alguna manera, que puedo hacer hasta ahora,__  
__de alguna manera__  
_

─No deberías de tratar a si a tus visitas

─Aparte de todo cínico ¿Se te olvido lo que dijiste?

Él no respondió solo la miro fijamente con una expresión que ella conocía de sobra: arrepentimiento.

___Por ahora sabes que,__  
__Vine por ti,__  
__Nadie pero tú,__  
__Sí, vine por ti,__  
__Pero sólo si me lo dices también,__  
_

─ ¿Qué haces aquí Menma?─ la cosa era seria si ella le estaba diciendo por su nombre y no por algún apodo o diciéndole "Uzumaki".

─ Creí que era obvio a que vine, y también creí que tenías mejor percepción

___Luche por ti,__  
__Mentí, es verdad,__  
__Di mi vida por ti,__  
__Sabes que siempre he venido por ti.__  
_

Ella aun dolida, le aventó una almohada como proyectil para derribarlo, si bien él logró esquivarla, ella aprovecho su distracción para cerrar la ventana dejándolo afuera. _/Tsk. Esto será aún más fastidioso/ _

___Me vendaron los ojos__  
__Pero ahora estoy viendo__  
__Mi mente se estaba cerrando__  
__Ahora estoy creyendo__  
__Finalmente sé lo que significa dejar a alguien en__  
__Para ver la parte de mí que nadie jamás vio o verá__  
__Así que si tu siempre te pierdes y te encuentras solo__  
__Buscare siempre como llevarte a casa.__  
__Aquí y ahora__  
_

Llevaba tocándole la ventana un largo tiempo, sinceramente la situación le estaba fastidiando pero ella no quería ceder, a pesar de ser un dolor en el trasero, entendía su molestia, él estaría peor si las cosas hubieran sido al revés.

___Por ahora sabes que,__  
__Vine por ti,__  
__Nadie pero tú,__  
__Sí, vine por ti,__  
__Pero sólo si me lo dices también,__  
_

─Vamos Hyuga, no seas infantil y ábreme, ten el valor de enfrentarme.

─ El que no tiene el valor de enfrentar las cosas, y mucho menos a sí mismo, es otro- le respondieron desde adentro, dejándolo algo incómodo con ese comentario.

___Luche por ti,__  
__Mentí, es verdad,__  
__Di mi vida por ti,__  
__Sabes que he venido por ti.__  
__Sabes que siempre he venido por ti.__  
_

─Te estas comportando como una nena berrinchuda y delicada, vamos abre la ventana para que podamos hablar frente a frente.

─Vete, no tengo nada que hablar contigo─ el tono de voz de ella delataba que había estado llorando.

___No importa lo que se pone en mi camino,__  
__En la medida en que aún hay vida en mí,__  
__No importa lo que recuerdas Sabes que siempre he venido por ti.__  
_

─Vamos Hyuga deja de tomártelo tan personal, tu y yo sabemos que tenemos peleas a cada rato…

─Y tal vez por eso mismo es que debemos dejar esta mierda que hay entre nosotros de una buena vez; estoy harta. Deberíamos terminar.

___Sí que había llegado para ti,__  
__Nadie pero usted,__  
__Sí, vine por ti,__  
__Pero sólo si me lo dices también,__  
_

Eso que ella había dicho lo dejo atónito y herido, acababa de decirle que terminaba con él, después de todos esos años, él sabía que siempre peleaban pero en todo ese tiempo, los buenos momentos compensaban todo lo malo que pudiera pasar entre ellos.

___Luche por ti,__  
__Mentí, es verdad,__  
__Di mi vida por ti,__  
__Sabes que he venido por ti.__  
__Sabes que siempre he venido por ti.___

No iba a permitir que esa niña berrinchuda terminara con él así como así, simplemente porque él era Menma Uzumaki, y como tal ninguna mujer lo abandona, mucho menos esta mujer. _/A la mierda estoy harto/_ Pensó antes de con una mano hecha puño romper la ventana para poder abrirla y entrar.

___No importa lo que se pone en mi camino,__  
__En la medida en que aún hay vida en mí,__  
__No importa lo que recuerdas Sabes que siempre he venido por ti.__  
__Me arrastre a través de este mundo por ti,__  
__Hacer cualquier cosa que tú me pidas,__  
__No importa lo que recuerdas Sabes que siempre he venido por ti._

─ ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!─ Le grito ella exasperada y sorprendida.

─Terminar con eso de una maldita vez: entiende algo Hyuga, he perdido constantemente mi tiempo, energía, y demás cosas contigo, como para que ahora me salgas con que esta mierda se acabó. ¡Aquí no se acaba nada si yo no lo permito! ¿Te quedo claro?

Ella solo miro sus intensos ojos azules, solo para ver en ellos lo mismo que en los de ella: un gran dolor. Estaba sufriendo mucho él también.

─Eres un completo estúpido, ¿Lo sabias tigre?

Con esa sonrisa coqueta, esa frase y el haberle recargado los brazos en el pecho, él supo que haber regresado de nuevo por ella había funcionado.

─Y tú eres un completo fastidio, pero eres MI completo fastidio.

Después de eso un beso posesivo nació de Menma disfrutando sentirla cerca de nuevo, una cosa era clara: Menma Uzumaki siempre vendría por Hinata Hyuga.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, esta pareja y la canción me encantan, bueno primero lo primero respondiendo reviews:

Jaishimahara: hola, ¡ que bueno que te gusta!

Natsu D. Tavera.: lose igual yo adoro la banda, gracias por las recomendaciones un saludo.

Gracias por su tiempo leyendo mis choco-inventos, anden déjenme un review (muero por falta de reviews) y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao! y


	6. Si hoy fuera tu ultimo dia

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ tengo mucha emoción de estar aún aquí, sé que aduras penas tengo reviews pero eso no me detendrá a los pocos que me dejan muchas gracias por leerme, y que bueno que les gustan las canciones.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y la letra de la canción no me pertenece, la cual es interpretada por la banda Nickelback.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**Relación de amistad: **Naruto y Sasuke. AU. Menciones de Naruhina y Sasusaku.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

_Letra de la canción traducida _

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

**Si hoy fuera tu último día**

─Vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo.

Las palabras del tarado de Naruto estaban aún en su mente "No sabes disfrutar la vida teme, debes de aprender a vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo"

_/Ese conjunto de tonterías solo las dice para justificar sus idioteces/ _

_Mi mejor amigo me dio el mejor consejo  
Dijo que cada día es un regalo y no un derecho  
No dejan piedra sin mover, dejar atrás sus temores  
Y tratar de tomar el camino menos transitado  
Primer paso que usted toma es el paso más largo._

¿Qué harías si este día fuera tu último día? ¿Podrías irte sin arrepentimientos? ¿Has tenido una buena vida? Vaya montón de preguntas estúpidas.

_Si hoy es tu último día  
y mañana es demasiado tarde  
¿Podría decir adiós a ayer?  
¿Le gusta vivir cada momento de su pasado?  
Deje fotos antiguas en el pasado  
Dona cada centavo que tiene?  
Si hoy es tu último día_

El pelinegro bufo vaya montón de cosas raras le pasaban últimamente por la cabeza _/Estúpido Naruto/_ él tenía la culpa por meterle ideas raras en primer lugar.

Una vida sin rencores, sin segundas oportunidades, donde siempre hay oportunidad de hacer lo correcto y si te equivocas aceptarlo para seguir adelante.

A veces el dobe tiene una forma poética de ver la vida, incluso en cierto punto sus estupideces cobran un sentido filosófico que es aterrador.

_Contra el grano debe ser una forma de vida  
¿Qué vale la pena el premio siempre vale la pena la lucha  
Cada segundo cuenta, porque no hay segundo intento  
Por lo tanto, vivir como usted nunca se vive dos veces  
No tome la libertad de viajar en su propia vida_

Aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía cosas de las que no estaba particularmente orgulloso, y que con su personalidad al final la gente las deja pasar y no hace nada para remediarlo, por esa actitud ha herido mucho a los que ama.

Ha alejado a mucha gente, ahora no puede decir si todavía le quedan muchos amigos, claro aparte del tarado de su rubio mejor amigo, pero a veces la calidad es mejor que la cantidad, debería de aprender a conservar más los lazos que le fueron ofrecidos.

_Si hoy es tu último día  
y mañana es demasiado tarde  
¿Podría decir adiós a ayer?  
¿Le gusta vivir cada momento de su pasado?  
Deje fotos antiguas en el pasado  
Dona cada centavo que tiene?  
¿Podría llamar a viejos amigos que nunca ves?  
Recordar de memoria  
¿Te perdono tus enemigos?  
Que usted encuentra que usted es un demonio?  
Y juro a Dios por encima de  
Que finalmente se enamoran  
Si hoy es tu último día_

Aunque tiene sentimientos por su compañera y amiga: Sakura Haruno, no ha hecho nada al respecto, antes a Naruto también le gustaba, pero actualmente él esta con la chica que de verdad ama: Hinata Hyuuga, y eso a veces lo hacía sentirse excluido, pero ahora que lo pensaba, siempre se excluía él mismo.

Tendría que ir y abrazar a su madre para decirle que aunque no siempre se lo diga la ama, a su hermano que aunque lo desespera es su persona más amada, a su papá para decirle que aunque no concuerdan seguido, lo admira y respeta. Tantas cosas que siente que no tiene que decir porque están implícitas pero que a veces, no se dicen lo suficiente.

_Si hoy es tu último día  
¿Podría usted hacer de su marca por la reparación un corazón roto?  
Usted sabe que nunca es demasiado tarde para tirar de las estrellas  
Independientemente de quién eres  
Así que lo que sea necesario  
Porque no se puede rebobinar un momento en esta vida  
Deje que nada estar en su camino  
Porque la mano del tiempo no son nunca de su lado_

A Naruto le diría alguna vez que si no fuera por él no sabría que tiene este lado humano, odia admitirlo pero sin él no sabría si puede encajar con los demás.

Puede alcanzar cualquier meta ambiciosa que se proponga porque cuenta con los medios para eso, pese a que puede vivir una vida llena de éxito, si sigue así, sin embargo su vida sería solitaria.

_Si hoy es tu último día  
y mañana es demasiado tarde  
¿Podría decir adiós a ayer?_

Lo tiene más que claro y decidido, aunque jamás lo admita en voz alta su mejor amigo tarado le ha dado la mejor lección de vida, ahora ira conservando sus lazos para evitar que estos se rompan e intentar cultivar unos nuevos, finalmente invitara a Sakura a una cita, seguirá esforzándose para lograr sus metas sin descuidar a sus seres queridos, aprenderá a vivir cada día con lo mejor que puede dar, preferiría morir antes que admitirlo, pero este tipo de cosas son las que admira de Naruto, que siempre tenga tanta pasión y calidez. Una vida más completa, esa es su meta.

_¿Le gusta vivir cada momento de su pasado?  
Deje fotos antiguas en el pasado  
Dona cada centavo que tiene?  
¿Podría llamar a viejos amigos que nunca ves?  
Recordar de memoria  
¿Te perdono tus enemigos?  
Que usted encuentra que usted es un demonio?  
Y juro a Dios por encima de  
Que finalmente se enamoran  
Si hoy es tu último día_

**YYY**

Buu mis amados, ojala les haya gustado, creo que la canción engloba en general la clase de cosas que Sasuke ha aprendido de Naruto a lo largo de los años, bueno ahora respondo reviews:

Natsu D. Tavera: si lo se, jaja savin me ya está debes leerla entonces estas sugiriendo trabajar en un fic juntos? Suena bien

Gracias a los que me dejan reviews y leen mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo, dejen un review porque muero sin ellos, ¡Shao!


	7. Tiene que haber alguien para mí

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ tengo un amor inmenso a estas canciones, mientras más de la banda escucho más canciones adoro jajaja diablos esto va mal.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y la letra de la canción no me pertenece, la cual es interpretada por la banda Nickelback.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**Pareja:** naruhina

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

_Letra de la canción traducida _

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

**Tiene que haber alguien para mí**

Naruto no tolera mucho este ambiente cursi a su alrededor. Medio mundo tiene pareja en estas épocas de San Valentine. Mientras él será el único idiota que no reciba chocolate.

_Esta vez_

_Me pregunto qué se siente_

_Encontrar a ese alguien en la vida_

_El de nuestros sueños_

Siempre soñó con alguien como su mejor amiga Sakura. Hermosa y fuerte, aunque ella jamás sintió lo mismo, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo: Sasuke. Pero cuando tenga novia tendrá una novia aún más linda, y tierna que la de los demás.

_Pero los sueños no son suficientes_

_Entonces estaré esperando por lo real_

_Lo sé porque lo sentiré_

_El momento en el que nos conozcamos_

_Actuaremos como una escena basada en la pantalla_

_Entonces mantendré mi respiración_

_Hasta el final_

_Hasta ese momento cuando_

_Encuentre a alguien para estar por siempre_

Se imagina muchas veces el momento en que encuentre a esta chica, la de sus sueños, serán una pareja maravillosa, como esas que salen en las películas. Tendrán una relación de la que sus amigos sentirán envidia. ¡Ya verán!

_Porque nadie quiere ser el último_

_Porque todos quieren sentir que alguien los cuida_

_Alguien para amar con mi vida en sus manos_

_Tiene que haber alguien para mí_

_Porque nadie quiere ir por su cuenta_

_Todos quieren saber que no están solos_

_Alguien más que siente lo mismo_

_Tiene que haber alguien así para mí afuera_

Naruto no es consciente de que año con año, su compañera Hinata Hyuga siempre se esfuerza de más para poder ganar su atención o poder confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero como no ha podido hacerlo este año tampoco, se va a casa algo noche ya, pues se quedó a actividades de su club.

_Esta noche_

_En la calle bajo la luz de la luna_

_Maldición, se siente tan bien_

_Es como un deja vu_

_Estoy aquí contigo_

_Entonces mantendré mi respiración_

_¿Podría ser este el fin?_

_Es en ese momento…_

_Cuando encuentro a alguien para estar por siempre_

Lo que menos se esperaba en este momento es que Naruto esté aquí también, pues se quedó castigado una vez más. "Hinata ya es noche, vamos te acompaño a casa" Ella está que no cabe en felicidad, y el camino a casa se le ha hecho muy corto…ella quisiera que el tiempo de detuviera para siempre en este momento.

_Porque nadie quiere ser el último_

_Porque todos quieren sentir que alguien los cuida_

_Alguien para amar con mi vida en sus manos_

_Tiene que haber alguien así para mí afuera_

_Porque nadie quiere ir por su cuenta_

_Todos quieren saber que no están solos_

_Alguien más que siente lo mismo en cualquier lugar_

_Tiene que haber alguien para mí afuera_

Cuando él le sonríe de esa forma que solo él sabe, ella no puede evitar que si corazón lata con fuerza, mientras el calor tiñe sus mejillas. Él siempre es tan cálido y alegre, su presencia es suficiente para darle alegría. Ella quiere ser un poco más como él.

_No puedes rendirte_

_En la búsqueda_

_De ese diamante en bruto_

_Porque nunca sabrás_

_Cuando se mostrara_

_Asegúrate de cuidarlo_

_Porque podría ser el único_

_El único al que esperas_

Ella no va rendirse jamás. Sacando una determinación nunca antes conocida, se estira para darle la caja de chocolates que como todos los años, ha hecho para él. Confundido la toma entre sus manos "_siempre he creído que eres una gran persona. Me gustas, Naruto-kun. Atte. Hinata Hyuga_" Antes de que el chico procese lo que se le ha dicho ella ya ha entrado a su casa.

_Porque nadie quiere ser el último_

_Todos quieren sentir que alguien los cuida_

_Alguien para amar con mi vida en sus manos_

_Tiene que haber alguien para mí_

_Nadie quiere ir por su cuenta_

_Todos quieren saber que no están solos_

_Alguien más que siente lo mismo en cualquier lugar_

_Tiene que haber alguien para mí afuera_

Ella no ha podido evitarlo últimamente. Mientras que él está desesperado porque ella deje de huir. Quiere hablar claramente. Agradecerle, y conocerla más, convivir con ella para ver qué hay detrás de todo lo que ella es.

_Porque nadie quiere ser el último_

_Todos quieren sentir que alguien los cuida_

_Alguien más que siente lo mismo en cualquier lugar_

_Tiene que haber alguien para mí afuera_

Cuando finalmente la atrapa a la salida, él le regala una flor, totalmente abochornado dice "Creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor´ dattebayo, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?" Ella se pone más roja que la grana antes de desmayarse. Él está asustado, pero sin embargo ambos están contentos; este podría ser el inicio de algo hermoso.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados, espero les haya gustado a mí me encanta que finalmente haya una canción más tierna perfecta como para el dulce naruhina, porque la mayoría suenan más apropiadas para parejas como el menhina e incluso el sasusaku jaja, les agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Ahora respondo reviews:

Belenhyuga: jajaja gracias a tu review he vivido un día más jajjaja Oh que linda al llamarlas obras de arte! Gracias por creer que soy genial jaja pues no deberás esperar mucho porque estas son las últimas publicaciones.

Natsu D. Tavera: Sip Nickelback da un buen de inspiración porque soy geniales, yo quería trabajar contigo pero no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo con tiempo a la siguiente lo reintentamos


	8. Algún día

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ tengo un amor inmenso a estas canciones y más aun a su contenido, por eso siempre las uso para escribir songfic basados en ellas y me duele decir que ando apurada por terminar el fic. Tengo muchos proyectos y tener tantos fic al tiempo seria pesado. Por eso me apurare para que este conjunto de songfic llegue a su fin.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y la letra de la canción no me pertenece, la cual es interpretada por la banda Nickelback.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

_Letra de la canción traducida _

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

**Algún día**

Sasuke se preguntaba cómo es que ahora podría volver a casa luego de haber dejado todo sin aclarar con la única persona que siempre lo ha amado

_¿Cómo diablos terminamos así?_

Ahí estaba ella, haciendo su maleta. Llorando. Ella siempre está llorando por su culpa, él sabe que ella está esperando algún movimiento de su parte, pero en este instante no cree poder hacerlo.

_¿Por qué no fuimos capaces de ver las señales que perdimos?_

_Y tratar de cambiar la situación_

_Quisiera que aflojaras tus puños y desempacaras tu maleta_

_Últimamente no he pasado esto, pero no creo que sea tarde_

_Nada está mal, mientras sepas que un día lo estaré_

Su orgullo no le permite decirlo en voz alta, pero él no dejara que las cosas se queden así, solo que ahora en este momento no puede hacerlo. No puede porque no está listo para enmendar sus errores.

_Un día, de un modo, resolveré todo pero no ahora_

_Sé que te preguntas cuando_

_(Tú eres la única que sabe eso)_

_Un día, de un modo, resolveré todo pero no ahora_

_Sé que te preguntas cuando_

Por más que lo intenta no sabe que decir para mantener las cosas juntas. Para no cometer el error de dejarla marcharse, ni siquiera porque están en esta situación puede hablar sinceramente. Sin embargo, algún día lo volvería a intentar de nuevo, y en esta ocasión si diría lo adecuado.

_Esperaba ya que estamos aquí…_

_Terminaremos diciendo las cosas que siempre quisimos decir_

_Para seguir juntos_

_Ahora la historia quedo así, como una novela_

_Volvamos a escribir un final adecuado, en lugar de un final de terror_

_Nada está mal, mientras sepas que un día lo estaré_

Ella termina de empacar finalmente, dejándolo todo como si nunca hubieran compartido una vida juntos, él no puede evitar mirarla mientras ella analiza con cuidado el departamento. Sufriendo por la vida que dejara atrás.

_Un día, de un modo, resolveré todo pero no ahora_

_Sé que te preguntas cuando_

_(Tú eres la única que sabe eso)_

_Un día, de un modo, resolveré todo pero no ahora_

_Sé que te preguntas cuando_

_Tú eres la única que sabe eso_

A modo de despedida el da el primer paso para atraparla en un abrazo largo, cosa que la toma desprevenida. No entiende como un corazón roto como el suyo puede seguir latiendo fuertemente con solo un roce de su parte. "algún día las cosas estarán bien" Asegura él, ella abre los ojos como platos.

_¿Cómo diablos terminamos así?_

_¿Por qué no fuimos capaces de ver las señales que perdimos?_

_Y tratar de cambiar la situación_

_Ahora la historia quedo así, como una novela_

_Volvamos a escribir un final adecuado, en lugar de un final de terror_

_Nada está mal, mientras sepas que un día lo estaré_

Él antes de soltarla murmura un "arreglare las cosas, confía en mi" ella se aleja mirándolo tan dolida ¿Cuándo no ha confiado en él? Sinceramente es parte del problema, él la deja partir.

_Un día, de un modo, resolveré todo pero no ahora_

_Sé que te preguntas cuando_

_(Tú eres la única que sabe eso)_

Ella mira a sus espaldas al hombre con mirada decidida detrás de ella, con esa forma de darle seguridad sin esforzarse mucho. Una parte de ella sabe que no debería hacerlo, pero otra parte de ella ruega porque le dé tiempo y lo espere como es debido. Él sabrá como arreglar todo para poder regresar a su lado.

_Un día, de un modo, resolveré todo pero no ahora_

_Sé que te preguntas cuando_

_(Tú eres la única que sabe eso)_

_Sé que te preguntas cuando_

_(Tú eres la única que sabe eso)_

_Sé que te preguntas cuando_

Cuando ella sale por esa puerta y él la mira partir ambos son conscientes de que esta historia tendrá un final feliz si simplemente se dan tiempo. Es un hasta pronto no un adiós.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados, espero les haya gustado a mí me encanta la canción y diablos, el video es tan perfecto en tantas formas! Jajaja bueno a este paso van a preguntarme ¿Qué canción de esta banda no te gusta? Jaja les diré "denme tiempo aun no escucho todas" jaja, les agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	9. Fotografía

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ esta canción esta perfecta para un momento de amistad hermosa, el fic se situar en el tiempo que tanto Sasuke y Naruto no estuvieron en la aldea (la brecha de años entre Naruto y Shippuden)

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y la letra de la canción no me pertenece, la cual es interpretada por la banda Nickelback.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**Pareja:** NaruSasu (amistad)

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

_Letra de la canción traducida _

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

**Fotografía**

Cierto rubio está en la habitación en la que él y el ero-senin han alquilado en esta ocasión, cuando buscando entre sus cosas se cae cierto librito que trajo consigo, al hacerlo cae en una página en específico, en cierta fotografía de su amado equipo siete.

_Mira esta fotografía_

_Cada vez que lo hago me hace reír_

_¿Cómo se hicieron tus ojos tan rojos?_

_¿Y qué carajo es lo que está en la cabeza de Joey?_

_Y aquí es donde crecí_

_Creo que el actual dueño ya se encargó de arreglarlo_

_Nunca supe que no pudimos salir solos_

_El segundo piso era difícil de espiar_

Se pone a ver fotos de su antigua casa y que tomo en las afueras de la aldea, no sin cierta sonrisa, de repente encuentra las fotografías de su época de la academia.

_Y aquí era donde venía al colegio_

_La mayoría de veces había mejores cosas que hacer_

_Mi expediente decía que lo arruine un par de veces_

_Pero habrán sido como media docena_

_Me pregunto si ya es demasiado tarde_

_Debería volver e intentar graduarme de nuevo_

_La vida sería mejor si volviera_

_Pero si volviera no me dejarían entrar_

Sasuke en su escondite está tirando algunas de las cosas que trajeron de su antigua casa, cuando de repente cierto bonche de fotografías cae de entre esas cosas. Sin meditarlo mucho se encuentra con las fotografías de su época de la academia. De la aldea. De Naruto y Sakura.

_Oh dios yo_

_Cada memoria del pasado, mirando afuera de la puerta trasera_

_Tenía mi álbum de fotos esparcido por todo el piso de mi habitación_

_Es difícil de decir, pero es tiempo de decirlo_

_Adiós, adiós_

_Cada memoria del pasado, caminando afuera de la puerta de adelante_

_Encontré la foto de mi amigo que estaba buscando_

_Es difícil de decir, pero es tiempo de decirlo_

_Adiós, adiós_

_(Adiós)_

Hay una foto del día que Naruto se puso como loco a cantar en Ichiraku, obligándolos a escucharlo todo el rato, hasta que inevitablemente los tres terminaron cantando la estúpida canción. Sakura, la chica de cabellos rosas y ojos jade a quien no han visto en mucho tiempo.

_Solíamos escuchar la radio_

_Cantábamos cada canción que sabíamos_

_Decíamos que algún día íbamos a saber cómo se sentía_

_Cantar más que solo la parte principal_

_Kim fue la primera chica que besé_

_Estaba tan nervioso que casi lo eché a perder_

_Apara entonces ella tenía dos hijos_

_No sé nada de ella desde hace cuanto_

Sasuke recuerda como ella le declaro su amor eterno, mientras Naruto recuerda como le prometió traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Lentamente, y no sin cierta vacilación, Sasuke empieza a tirar una por una de las fotografías.

_Oh dios yo_

_Cada memoria del pasado, mirando afuera de la puerta trasera_

_Tenía mi álbum de fotos esparcido por todo el piso de mi habitación_

_Es difícil de decir, pero es tiempo de decirlo_

_Adiós, adiós_

_Cada memoria del pasado, caminando afuera de la puerta de adelante_

_Encontré la foto de mi amigo que estaba buscando_

_Es difícil de decir, pero es tiempo de decirlo_

_Adiós, adiós_

_(Extraño ese pueblo)_

_(Extraño esos rostros)_

_(No lo puedo creer)_

_(Ahora los extraño)_

_(Es difícil permanecer)_

_(Es difícil dejarlo)_

Naruto no puede evitar sentir la melancolía de regresar a esa aldea que tanto ama, con sus amigos y a su hogar. Poder ser tan fuerte para traer a Sasuke y que su amistad siga adelante. Aunque todo sería más sencillo si él no se hubiera ido nunca. Por su parte Sasuke decide tirar las fotografías, sino los recuerdos de esos lazos lo volverán a molestar otra vez.

_Si pudiera volver a esos días_

_Se dé una cosa que nunca cambiara_

Una cosa es segura, aunque Sasuke los niegue mientras Naruto los añora; los lazos con la gente que los ama y a quienes aman; siguen ahí. Latentes.

_Cada memoria del pasado, mirando afuera de la puerta trasera_

_Tenía mi álbum de fotos esparcido por todo el piso de mi habitación_

_Es difícil de decir, pero es tiempo de decirlo_

_Adiós, adiós_

_Cada memoria del pasado, caminando afuera de la puerta de adelante_

_Encontré la foto de mi amigo que estaba buscando_

_Es difícil de decir, pero es tiempo de decirlo_

_Adiós, adiós_

Naruto vuelve la mirada a la fotografía que lo inicio todo, mirando atentamente el rostro del amargado de su mejor amigo, y su corazón se estruja. Mientras por su parte Sasuke mira una fotografía del rubio, viéndose idiota como siempre.

_Mira esta fotografía_

_Cada vez que lo hago me hace reír_

Naruto la atesora, guardándola listo para entrenar con renovadas energías pues sabe lo que está en juego. Mientras que Sasuke no duda dos veces el arrugarla lanzándola en algún rincón de la habitación.

_Cada vez que lo hago me hace…_

**YYY**

Buu mis amados, espero les haya gustado ya no tardo en terminar a partir de ahora solo un sigfic mas y este será el adiós. Les agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	10. Satélite

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ esta canción esta hermosa sí que lo está, y esta es la última de todas las canciones. De verdad fue un honor haber estado con ustedes todos estos años. Pero ya es tiempo de terminar algunas cosas y siempre amare estos songfic. Un placer para los que siguieron la historia hasta el final y hasta pronto.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y la letra de la canción no me pertenece, la cual es interpretada por la banda Nickelback.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**Pareja:** MenhinaRTN

**Advertencia:** Lima

_Letra de la canción traducida _

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

**Satélite**

Luego de una tarde larga, Hinata a veces siente que si novio es el más tonto de todos, sabe que de un tiempo para acá tiene algo en mente pero es tan necio que no puede ir y decirlo abiertamente. De la nada, siente alguien detrás de ella, al tomar posición defensiva se da cuenta de que es Menma.

_Sé que es tarde_

_Pero tengo algo en mente_

_No podría esperar,_

_Nunca hay tiempo_

_Se resbala sin advertencia_

_Y estoy cansado de ignorar_

_De todo el espacio_

_Que hay entre tú y yo_

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…?

Ella no puede terminar de reclamar pues unos labios se han posicionado con fiereza sobre los suyos. El chico cierra con seguro la habitación.

─Está mi familia…

─Si te callas no nos escucharan.

Musita antes de ir y robarle el aliento.

_Vamos a cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros,_

_No nos encontraran_

_Haz que todo el mundo espere_

_Mientras nosotros_

_Bailamos alrededor de esta habitación_

_Como si solo tuviéramos esta noche_

_No apunto de dejarte ir_

_Hasta que la luz de la mañana_

_Tú puedes ser todo mi mundo_

_Si yo puedo ser tu satélite_

Entonces ella mira a sus ojos tan intensos como siempre, pero no ve solo pasión. Ve amor, tanto amor como el de ella. Que su relación no sea convencional no la hace menos real. Él es su todo y ella es su mundo.

_Vamos a bailar alrededor de este dormitorio_

_Como si esta noche fuera nuestra única noche_

_Bailamos alrededor de esta habitación_

_Yo seré tu satélite_

_Bailamos alrededor de esta habitación_

_Yo seré tu satélite_

El tiempo pasa lento mientras ellos están en su mundo, ambos entre caricias y besos. No solo sube la temperatura en sus cuerpos, también sienten algo cálido nacer en su interior. Sin ser conscientes que hay una ligera música escuchándose en este punto no saben si es real o parte de sus mentes.

_Recuerda cuando tiempo debe haber sido_

_Desde cualquier habitación_

_¿Celebramos tú y yo?_

_Y cada canción que canta sobre él_

_Dice que no podemos vivir sin ella_

_Ahora, yo sé lo que realmente significa_

La habitación empieza a sofocarlos, con cuidado la ropa comienza a sobrar, entre lascivas caricias y besos húmedos; se van desprendiendo de las prendas, no sin cierta prisa.

_Vamos a cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros,_

_No nos encontraran_

_Haz que todo el mundo espere_

_Mientras nosotros_

_Bailamos alrededor de la luna_

_Tú y yo todas las noches_

_No apunto de dejarte ir_

_Hasta que la luz de la mañana_

_Tú puedes ser todo mi mundo_

_Si yo puedo ser tu satélite_

Ella está ansiosa y nerviosa en partes iguales, ella no suele dudar y lo ama. Claro que quiere ser la primera en su vida y que él sea el primero, pero tiene cierta duda, cierta vacilación.

─Creí que eras de las que va por aquello que les interesa.

─ ¿Eso les dices a las demás para convérselas?

─ ¿Cuáles demás? No seas paranoica Hyuga, este tipo de cosas son muy complicadas, así que te hago la primera porque no me meto en problemas por cualquiera. No me rebajes.

_Vamos a bailar alrededor de este dormitorio_

_Como si esta noche fuera nuestra única noche_

_Bailamos alrededor de esta habitación_

_Yo seré tu satélite_

_Bailamos alrededor de esta habitación_

_Yo seré tu satélite_

_Bailamos alrededor de la luna_

_Tú y yo todas las noches_

_Bailamos alrededor de esta habitación_

_Yo seré tu satélite_

Así finalmente las dudas disipadas, se vuelven uno. Hundidos en el vaivén de las caderas no sienten que el tiempo pase, sin embargo los años han pasado entre ellos; este amor presente desde que eran niños. Pero por vez primera detendrán el tiempo para permanecer en este instante.

_No puedo creer que los días se conviertan en años_

_No me gusta ver los momentos desaparecer_

_Pero esta noche la arena está parando_

_Tome el reloj de arena y lo solté_

_Así que podemos permanecer dentro de esta atmosfera_

Ambos ahora están enredados en los brazos del otro, dándose besos esporádicos. No se soltaran hasta que amanezca. Distraído el pelinegro se pone a jugar marcándole la piel a la Hyuga quien no duda en darle una mordida juguetona, provocando que el otro esté dispuesto a reiniciarlo todo.

_Yo seré tu satélite_

_Bailamos alrededor de la luna_

_Yo seré tu satélite_

_Bailamos alrededor de esta habitación_

_Toda la noche_

_Vamos a bailar alrededor de este dormitorio_

_Yo seré tu satélite_

_Vamos a bailar alrededor de este dormitorio_

_Yo seré tu satélite_

_Vamos a bailar alrededor de este dormitorio_

_Yo seré tu satélite_

Él no se lo dice pero estaba muriendo por tenerla así, solo para él. Finalmente quedarse una noche entera juntos, no ser interrumpidos por nada ni nadie en estos momentos, sentirla dormida a su lado y poderle demostrar todo los sentimientos que tiene por ella de forma física, porque decirle en palabras no es su estilo.

_Bailamos alrededor de la luna_

_Yo seré tu satélite_

_Vamos a bailar alrededor de este dormitorio_

_Yo seré tu satélite_

Ella está dormida y él sonríe con suficiencia.

─A partir de ahora, te costara sacarme de tu vida porque ya eres mía, Hyuga. Me tendrás tan pegado a ti como la Luna está pagada a la Tierra.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados, los adoro gracias por todo muchísimas gracias. Los amo por brindarme todo este tiempo. Les agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
